A Family of Stress Heads
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Never is there a bigger family of stress heads than the Percy Weasley family. Drabbles in no particular order, which would probably stress them all out. CHAPTER 4: Molly likes to pair up her family and doesn't want Lucy getting involved in her matchmaking
1. Baby, Baby

**Character/s: Audrey, Percy, Molly, Teddy, Victoire**

**Prompt: Star**

**Title: Baby, Baby**

Audrey rubbed her stomach.

"How will we tell her?" She asked.

"I don't know," Percy muttered. Audrey touched his cheek.

"She'll understand, hopefully," Audrey sighed, "She's a smart girl."

"Is she?" Percy asked rhetorically, thinking of the other day when she had thrown a teddy bear in his face when she didn't like being told she was bad, "She doesn't like being the best,"  
"She'll be home from Vic and Dom's house any minute now,"  
"And Louis's house,"  
"Shut up,"

"Alright," Percy muttered. Molly had gone to play with new – born Louis and four year old Victoire for a couple of hours. But certainly not with Dominique, who had gone for a play date at Fred and Roxanne's house. Molly hated Dominique.

"Hello?" He heard a young girl's voice say. Suddenly, Victoire and Teddy were stumbling out of the fireplace.

"Percy!" Teddy cried, hugging Percy and Audrey tight. The six year old's hair changed from a scared flickering yellow to turquoise. Then beautiful Victoire hugged them. Her pale blond hair sailed behind her as she embraced her Aunt and Uncle.

Then out came blubbering two year old Molly. Her glasses were on sideways and her curly short red hair was in knots.

"What happened here?" Percy asked firmly, glaring at Victoire and Teddy. Molly stumbled towards him and he picked her up.

"Hair play!" Molly giggled pointing to Victoire.

"We played hair dresser movie star," Teddy explained, "Molly was the movie star, I was the desk person and - "

"I WAS THE HAIR DRESSER!" Victoire said with a shriek of delight. Audrey's face was drained of all the blood in it.

"Oh," Audrey whispered shocked, "Why don't you go home now?"

"Yeah, let's play with Louis," Teddy suggested, a grin breaking out on his face. Victoire nodded and grabbed Teddy's hand, dragging him over to the fireplace.

"Bye!" Victoire yelled noisily as Teddy got floo powder and sent them spinning through the fireplaces.

"Did you have fun, Molls?" Percy asked, putting her down and crouching down so he was at her eye level.

"Yeah," Molly nodded.

"That's good," Audrey smiled, before doubling over with a groan.

"Are you sick?" Molly asked, her smiling breaking into a frown. She hated people being sick. Especially when little people like her got sick. She remembered when Fred and Roxanne had gotten sick a couple of weeks ago. Fred had cried and clung on to Uncle George while Roxanne had cried and refused to be picked up.

"Sort of," Audrey said, a mischievous grin growing on her face, "I'm six months pregnant," The word 'pregnant,' didn't register in Molly's brain.  
"So you're like Aunt Ginny?" She asked, knowing Aunt Ginny was having a baby and had also said 'pregnant'.

"Yes. You're going to have a little sister," Audrey smiled. Molly's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Is that why you're fat like Aunt Fleur, Aunt Lina , and Aunt Ginny?" Molly asked in baby blubber.

"Yes," Audrey nodded. Molly broke into tears.

"What if she is like Dom?" Molly cried, "I want Vicky to be my sister! Or Roxy! Or Louis or Teddy or Fred as my brothers! I don't want a new one!"

"But I can't take them," Audrey sighed.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry took Teddy," Molly frowned, "And Aunt Fleur and Aunt Bill and Vicky and Dom and Louis took him as well,"  
"Teddy is Vicky's friend. And Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry didn't take him. Teddy's parents wanted them to look after him," Percy tried to explain. Molly thought about this.

"I'll still be your star, though?" Molly asked. Percy and Audrey nodded. Molly grinned and hugged them.  
"She's a smart kid," Percy mouthed to Audrey. Audrey laughed.

"Sure is,"


	2. Vicky or Me, what'll it be?

**Characters: Molly, Audrey**

**Prompt: "Everybody needs help sometimes,", "Regrets are not made to be taken seriously," and Memories.**

**Title: Disappearance**

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Everybody needs help sometimes,"  
"Liar," Molly hissed at her younger sister, "I'm fine,"  
"Molly, you aren't," Lucy objected. Molly gave her an icy stare.

"Lucy, I really am fine!" Molly snapped, turning around on her black chair.

"You'll regret this," Lucy noted.

"Regrets are not made to be taken seriously," Molly hissed, "And I'm not the one who's dated one – hundred boys and is barely fifteen!"

"Molly! You don't mean that!"  
"Yeah, Lucy. I do," Molly growled, "Gawd, where's Vicky when you need her?"

"Victoire's _pregnant, _Molls! She's nineteen! You're seventeen! You shouldn't go running to her at this age!" Lucy yelled, tears forming in her eyes. They hadn't fought since they were little.

"At least we have good memories, Vicky and I. You and I have nothing," Molly snarled.

"Molly, please!"  
"SHUT UP, LUCY! It's over," Molly said in a fierce tone, "Go lose all your sense and make out with some other player, won't you?"  
"Go away!" Lucy yelled, storming out.

"I don't need help," Molly told herself with a sneer, "I'm perfect,"


	3. True Love

**Prompt: Flower**

Lily – Flower.

Rose – Flower.

Rocky Roxy.

Molls.

But he had no nickname for her.

Scorpius Malfoy was horrifying to Lucy.

He tried to make all the Weasley and Potter girls fall madly in love.

He'd won over Rose and Lily.

He'd nearly won over Molly.

But he hadn't won over Lucy.

"Lucy, I love you," He'd say in a seducing voice. She'd ignore him, and ignore the envious glares from Rose and Lily.

It never occurred to her that the reason she didn't have a nickname was because he loved her most.

Not until he gave her a calculator when he was engaged to Rose on valentine's day and Rose got a bouquet of flowers, anyway.

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I've never written Lucy/Scorpius in my life, so I'm confusing myself.**

**Anyway, to you Hunger Games fans, who's excited about the Catching Fire movie? One year and four days to go! It comes out 22 November 2013. **


	4. Matchmaker

**Prompt: Chemistry**

"What's Chemistry?" Lucy asked, her nose wrinkling. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Go away," Molly snapped. Lucy frowned.  
"Why do I have to go away?" She asked. Molly frowned.

"Because I said so," Molly sniffed. Lucy glared at her.

"Who's – Why do Victoire and Teddy have a line between them? And - "

"BECAUSE THEY DO!" Molly shrieked, burning red and shoving her notebook in her underwear shelf.

"That's not fair!" Lucy screamed, kicking her in the shins. Molly screwed up her face and danced around.

"_That's not fair!" _She mimicked. Lucy burst into tears and Molly smirked.

"You horrible sister!" Lucy sobbed, punching Molly in the stomach.  
"I can't – ow, ow, ow, STOP!" Molly screamed.

"Ha!" Lucy grinned between sobs, "Payback,"


End file.
